


Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie/Phantom - Death-fic.</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Will Make The Flowers Grow

"NO."

Phantom's hand catches at her waist, pushing her back before the knife descends, taking the blade aimed at her heart. The air seems to fall silent, the murderer runs and Phantom falls. 

"Phantom..."

"Don't cry..."

"I didn't... we can't... don't die."

"I'm sorry..."

Phantom's hand is ice-cold against Katie's cheek, a last touch, a last wipe of tears. 

"I love you."

"Be happy, my Angel... please."

"I won't lose you... not like this... please not like this."

"Shhh..."

"But..."

"Anton loves you... go to him. Be happy."

Silence falls, Phantom's breathing stops and her eyes close. 

Anton moves closer, from the shadows. 

"She loved you."

"She always did... what do I do now?"

"Live... for her."


End file.
